Blood In, Blood Out
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Many focus on the story of Taka/Scar, but of the oldest brother, Mufasa. This is the story of a great king, from birth to death. Because there's a story behind the golden prince. As Mufasa was a amazing, fair ruler, before he became one of the Pride Lands best kings, he had to fight his own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay I have to get this off my chest. I have read a lot of stories about Taka/Scar but has not seen a lot about Mufasa as a cub, or from birth to death. So I randomly came up with a idea and Blood In, Blood Out was born. Now without further ado here's the first chapter. **

Mufasa's story begins four years earlier, when the current queen was nothing more than a young princess. Princess Uru was the daughter of King Mohatu and his queen, Queen Eshe. And together they were the rulers of the beautiful pride lands. One particular morning as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Mohatu sat at the peak of his castle, pride rock. King Mohatu was a king in every sense of the word. He wasn't large and brutely, like the king up the river. He had broad shoulders, muscular legs under a smooth dark golden pelt. A thick dark red mane crowned his head and stopped mid-way of his chestnut chest. What topped him off was the most, wisest, kindest yellow eyes.

Something flying in the distance caught the king's attention. As it got closer, it turned out to be Mohatu's majordomo, Zalia. The aged light blue hornbill landed by the lion's large paws, with a bow.

"Morning sire."

Mohatu dipped his head before looking back at his waking kingdom. "Morning Zalia. What did you find out?"

"Well...King Ahmed and his two sons are on their way. They should be here by noon."

The dark golden lion nodded, still not taking his bright eyes off of his kingdom. "Thank you. Escort them, please. Don't want anything to happen to our guests..."

"Yes sir, at once." the light blue hornbill bowed before spreading her wings and taking flight.

Mohatu watched his friend disappear into the morning sky before taking a long, heavy sigh. Truth is, even though it's not is daily thoughts...actually it's his mate's, but he hoped something happens. King Ahmed is forcing him to betrothe his daughter and Ahmed' s youngest son. Ahmed has a lot of lionesses, more than him and it won't be pretty if a war breaks out. Mohatu closed his eyes and growled lowly, he hates himself for what he is about to do.

"You're still going on with it, huh?"

The dark golden lion nearly jumped out of his fur from the new voice before him. After his racing heart returned to normal, slightly, he looked behind him to see his mate smirking lightly. He turned his head around and shook it as the sandy brown lioness tool a seat on her hunches by her mate.

"You sure are jumpy...are you alright?"

Mohatu sighed before lifting his head. "I'm still edgy about everything. I...don't want to do this but...I have to."

Eshe turned her brilliant green eyes from her kingdom to her mate with a glare. "Then don't! My father will be more than happy to lend us a few lionesses!"

Mohatu looked at the fuming sandy brown lioness, actually thinking about it. Before shaking his head. "No. I can't...your sister just had a cub...I can't send them into war...for the same reason I can't send our pride into war."

It was now Eshe's turn to let out a long, heavy sigh, followed by a few salty tears. "I know...you're doing it for the best. But it's going to break Uru's heart."

Mohatu nodded, he understands his mate's pain. After all...they were bethroled. Eshe had planned to be mates with her cubhood friend, but was sent to the Pride Lands as a teen. It was a rocky start but at the end, when she found out that her supposed love of her life took her older sister as his mate. Mohatu and Eshe had eventually talked one night and that night they realized...true love was with each other.

Mohatu shook his head and was about to say something when his ears perked at the sound of small, pattered of paws. He and Eshe looked to see their three month old daughter, with her daily bright smile.

"Morning daddy! Morning mommy!"

The king and queen embraced their brownish furred daughter with loving purrs. The family's moment was cut short by the sound of a small yawn. Their eyes moved to the cave to see a seven month old golden, yellow cub with a dark brown tuff on his head. He rubbed his amber eyes with a paw.

"Morning your mejesties." the male cub then moved his gaze at the princess, with a wide smile. "Morning Uru!"

The brownish furred lioness cub smiled brightly at her friend. "Morning Ahadi!"

Mohatu watched his daughter and the young lion he had tooken in. A heavy sigh left his muzzle before he nuzzling his family.

"I should be going on my rounds before our guests arrive."

Eshe nodded before nuzzling her mate before watching him descend into the lush plains below. A small nudge caused her to look down and stare into the same brilliant green eyes of her own.

"Who's coming to visit?"

The sandy brown lioness wanted to growl at the thought of Ahmed but instead closed her eyes and shook her head. "Someone from the Eastern pride. But nothing you have to worry about. So why don't you and Ahadi go play."

"Okay mommy!"

Eshe watched the two go, her head started to hurt from the extreme amount of guilt that was rising. Never since her daughter was born, had see lied until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ThatTexasKid; Yeah, it's not good. **

**OUATLoverTLKFan; I'm glad you liked it. **

**Also I would like to put out that, until further notice the chapters will be between different times. Now without anything else, here's the next chapter of Blood In, Blood Out. Enjoy**.

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The green grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted it's head at the sound of a loud roar. A young adult Ahadi had his head low with his ears pinned. He had done the absolutely, most awful thing any lion could do. He slept and inpregnant the second prince of the Eastland pride, Kazium. The current king of the Pride Lands has a heart as dark as a storm cloud. Kazium makes sure that Ahadi knows his dislikes of the golden, yellow lion. But if Ahadi could do it again, he would do it all over the same way. There's no denying the fact that he had fallen head over heels for Uru. But there's no happy for the orphan. It's no secret that young Ahadi was found at the edge of the Pride Lands by Eshe. He was only four months old and on the verge of death. He had help from the pride but he basically raised his self.

The sound of claws scrapping against the rocky surface, caused Ahadi to look up and see the king of the Pride Lands along with the new king of the Eastland pride, King Jahi. Jahi is also Kazium's older brother and Eshe's niece, mate and cubs' father. The two caught the golden, yellow lion in their gaze and stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" growled a brutally large tannish, gray lion. His black mane blew ruffled in the evening wind, as his blazing red eyes burned holes into the light pelted lion.

A rich cream lioness walked out of the main cave with a scrowl, her brown eyes seemed to darken. "Leave him alone!"

Kazium snarled at the younger lioness. "Stay out of this Aisha!"

The rich cream lioness snarled and was about to pounce when Jahi stepped in. Jahi was large like his brother and father, if not larger. Just he had creamy beige fur and thick ginger brown mane, finished with a pair of kind, charming orange eyes.

"Stop! Aisha is right, leave Ahadi be! He is that cub's father."

Kazium snarled at his brother and was about to voice his thoughts when a rusty brown lioness with a darker brown tuff on her head that leads to a stripe going down the back of her head, walked out of the cave with Mohatu and Eshe.

"Enough!" Mohatu boomed, his yellow eyes narrowed at his son in law. "We been through this too many times!"

Kazium growled at the older lion, before his ears perked at the sound of a clearing of a throat. All the lions turned their attention to the entrance of the nursery cave to see a middle aged gray blue baboon. His sandy brown hair blew in evening breeze. Ahadi had lowered his head back down but the new appearance. His amber eyes brightened at the sight of the Sherman.

"Rafiki! Is Uru alright?"

Rafiki took a long deep breath before looking at the young golden yellow lion. "Uru is fine but can't focus with all the noise, so I ask you to tune it down."

Ahadi nodded and watched the Sherman re-enter the nursery cave. Ahadi took a deep breath before looking at Mohatu. "Sir?"

The dark golden lion that was just in his prime moved his gaze from his mate and niece in law to the young lion he and Eshe took in. "Yes, Ahadi."

"I'm...going to go to the watering hole for a bit. Please send Zalia or someone when the cub is born."

Aisha softened her stare and turned to look at her friend. "Ahadi! You don't have to go..."

Ahadi stood and headed for the slope, his fur standing up under the cold gaze of Kazium. "I know when I'm not wanted..."

Aisha was about to say something but Ahadi already leapt off the slope and ran off. The rich cream lioness sighed before glaring at her friend's mate. She wanted to say something or better yet wanted to rip his throat out. But instead she walked into the main cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:ThatTexasKid; That's not even half of it. There's more problems and drama to come. **

The golden globe was high in the sky. Noting that it is high noon. Ahadi laid on the smooth dirt surface. The golden yellow cub moved his claw through the dirt as he counted.

"One...two...three..."

"Gotcha!"

Ahadi ducked just as Uru leapt out of the tall grass. The brownish cub landed on her back with a moan. Ahadi walked over with a small smirk.

"You have to do better than that."

Uru sat up before shaking the dirt from her fur. "What's the point. I'll never be a good huntress."

Ahadi frowned before walking over and gave the princess a small nuzzle. "What are you saying? I know you will be the best huntress the Pride Lands has ever seen."

Uru smiled lightly before giving the older cub a lick across the cheek. "Thanks Ahadi. You're the best."

"Uru!"

Ahadi and Uru looked up towards the voice to see none other than Zalia.

"Your parents wish to see you back at pride rock."

Uru sighed before standing and heading towards the smooth path that leads to pride rock. The terk back wasn't long, since Ahadi and Uru only went to the watering hole near the majestic mountain structure. Nearby the lionesses sunning rocks. As the two cubs got closer they were surprised to see a large lion, larger than Mohatu, talking with the king and queen of the Pride Lands. The unknown lion's brutally body was covered in yellow beige fur, his large black mane ruffled in the warm afternoon breeze.

"Mom, dad what's going on?"

Mohatu moved his yellow eyes from the visiting king to his daughter. "Uru, this is King Ahmed of the Easternland pride."

The yellow beige lion smiled in the direction of the cubs. When he caught sight of the young golden yellow male cub, his red eyes widened. He shook his head before smiling brightly. "Hello darling. Aren't you as beautiful as your mother."

Eshe wanted to gag and slap that smile off his muzzle. But instead the pale brown lioness smiled at her daughter. "My little princess, why don't you and Ahadi show King Ahmed's sons around."

Uru shared a look with her friend before looking at her parents and nodded. Ahmed smiled before looking at a medium sized boulder.

"Jahi! Kazium!"

The sound of approaching paws was heard before two cubs came running from behind the boulder. One was creamy beige with a ginger brown tuff on his head. The other cub had tannish gray fur with a black tuff on his head.

"This is Princess Uru and her friend Ahadi. They're going to show you around."

The brothers nodded before running off after the two pridelanders. Ahmed couldn't stop looking at the golden yellow cub, until he disappeared over the hills. Something about him seems familiar. The yellow beige lion shook his head before looking at Mohatu and Eshe.

"Now when do you plan on announcing the bethrole?"

Mohatu sighed before responding. "When Uru is older and would understand better. I hope you understand."

Ahmed was listening but Ahadi had took over his train of thoughts. He couldn't get those intense amber eyes out of his head. He shook his head with a growl before standing. This caused Mohatu and Eshe to stand as well.

"No? I'm sorry Ahmed but..."

"Queen Eshe, I heard what King Mohatu said. I agree but if it's alright with you...I need to speak with my mate about something. Totally different."

Eshe raised a eyebrow before nodding. "We'll watch over your sons."

Ahmed smiled and bowed his head before turning and bolted full speed across the plains towards his kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahadi laid at the edge of the water hole, his front paws were in the cool water. His ears were flat against his head as tears fell from his amber eyes. This is a time when he wished that his parents...well his mother was still here. He remembers little but his mother, Furaha was a kind and loving lioness. She had golden fur that shines like the sun and her bright amber eyes could look through anyone. Ahadi was brought up as a rouge, so Furaha taught him all that he needs to survive. But one day they were attacked by a large tannish brown lion with a shaggy gray brown mane. Ahadi will never forget those cold gray eyes.

A loud russle made the golden yellow lion stand with his ears perked. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The tall golden grasses to the north started to move before a lioness stepped through. She was young, a little older than him and maybe around Jahi and Kazium's age. She had dark tan fur with a black tuff on her head that leads to a black stripe going down the back of her head.

"It's been a long time Ahadi."

The golden yellow lion took a step back in shock. "Do I know you?"

The dark tan lioness shook her head with a sigh, her grey eyes glistened in sun light. "You were very young when Furaha took you from the River pride."

"You know my mother?"

The lioness nodded. "I was six months old when it happened. My mother made it her life to watch over you...but something happened and we lost track."

Ahadi sat on his hunches with confused eyes. "Wait! You know what happened?"

The dark tan lioness nodded. "My father is a old fashion king. He believes in only male heirs. But all the lionesses of the pride gave him daughters. Furaha was new to the pride, so she didn't know what was going on till one night my father cornered her and forced your mother into mating with him. But my father didn't know that your mother was already pregnant. When you were born it was oblivious that you weren't my father's. To protect you...Furaha left. My mother gave you time then we left after knowing my father went after you and your mother."

Ahadi was shocked and surprised. He wanted to voice his thoughts but nothing came out. He gave up trying to say something and lowered his head with a soft sigh.

"I'm truly sorry."

Ahadi took a deep breath before looking up. "Can I know your name?"

The dark tan lioness blushed, she was so over joyed about finding Ahadi, she forgot to introduce herself. "I'm really sorry. I'm Azra."

Ahadi smiled lightly before bowing his head. "Thank you for telling me."

Azra smiled in return and was about to say something when a booming voice rang through the air. She moved her gray eyes from Ahadi to the hills to the west and seen a dark golden lion running over.

"Ahadi! It happened!"

Ahadi's eyes widened before he ran at full speed towards pride rock. The area seemed to be nothing but a blur as he raced across the savannah. He climbed the rocky slope, two steps at a time. Once at the top he didn't waste time to catch his breath before he made a quick right turn. Uru blinked her eyes open and smiled lovingly at the golden yellow lion.

"Ahadi, say hi to our son."

Ahadi's breathing had returned to normal, slightly as he approached the queen. The brownish lioness smiled before moving one of her paws to reveal a small golden bundle of fur. Ahadi smiled brightly before nuzzling Uru.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

The brownish lioness smiled before nuzzling her son. "I have thought about a lot of names but Mufasa calls out to me the most."

Ahadi nuzzled his son with a loving nuzzle. "Mufasa is perfect."


End file.
